true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mar Vell (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Mar Vell, also known as The Supreme Intelligence or Doctor Wendy Lawson, is the leading spy of The Kree Intelligence working for Thanos and Ronan The Accuser, and is one of the two secondary antagonists of the 2019 epic Marvel Cinematic Universe movie Captain Marvel. She was portrayed by Anette Bening. History She was the lead spy working from The Kree Intelligence and she led the organization with an iron fist, plotting with Thanos, Yon Rogg and The Starforce to wipe out the entire population of the universe, starting by terminating their nemesis race, The Skrulls. She pretended to be a human called Doctor Wendy Lawson, and even started training Carol Danvers, hoping to turn her into the ultimate weapon of destruction, a supreme being and monstrous warrior called Vers. However, Dr. Lawson/Mar Vell was shot by Yon Rogg for revealing the truth to Carol, and he attempted to kill her, but only before he realized that she absorbed the powers that Thanos needed from the core of energy. Thereafter, Yon Rogg rescued The Supreme Intelligence, thus understanding that her act of telling Carol about her true identity was to recruit Carol and brainwash her into being Vers, and not in order to betray The Kree Empire. He therefore realized that he has to take Carol with them too, and wipe out all of her memories. Many years later, she recruited Carol, now fully transformed into Vers to help Yon Rogg and "protect" their kind from The Skrulls, actually killing them for Thanos and thereafter wiping them and humanity off the globe. However, the Skrull military leader Talos captured Carol and he managed to reveal her the truth on planet Earth, as she herself also started regaining her memories, implying to her and her reunited family that Doctor Wendy Lawson or Supreme Intelligence was actually Mar Vell, the lead spy of The Kree Intelligence that plotted with Thanos, Ronan, Yon Rogg and The Starforce to espionage and discover the human race so they can together eventually use the core/Vers and destroy it. Thereafter, Yon Rogg and Mar Vell got instructions from Ronan to take the powers of the core away from her before Carol can reach her full potential and defeat them, thus ending Thanos forever. Yon Rogg captures Carol Denvers as his enforcers try to kill off The Skrulls once again. Yon Rogg forces Carol into the office of Mar Vell/The Supreme Intelligence. Mar Vell reminds Carol that she created her as Vers, and that she can now take away her powers, but without that gift, she can just be no more than a common human. Carol however replies that there is nothing wrong with that, thus embracing the powers of the core completely and making them stronger than anything else, including Mar Vell herself. She escaped both the office of Mar Vell and her influence, thus killing off The Starforce enforcers and fighting Yon Rogg. Yon Rogg is eventually defeated by Carol (now fully transformed into her new identity, Captain Marvel) and is locked by her powers inside a spaceship, which is launched towards Mar Vell's office. Yon Rogg was threatened by Carol into telling The Supreme Intelligence, Mar Vell that she is going to be killed and The Kree will no longer threat the universe. Category:Murderers Category:Spree Killers Category:Spies and Agents Category:Provoker Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Contradictory Category:Imposters Category:Manipulative Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Total Darkness Category:Conspirators Category:Supreme Beings Category:Supremacists Category:Torturers Category:God Wannabe Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Cheater Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Genocidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Monarch Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Humanoid Category:Usurpers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Pawns Category:Envious Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Creation Category:Egomaniacs Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Liars Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Shape Shifters Category:Supermacists Category:Empowered Category:Jingoist Category:Females Category:Obsessed Category:Narcists Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Plague Bringers Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Presumed Deceaced Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Non-Action Category:Killjoy